Scott Jones
Roderick "Rodney" Scott Jones is son of David Jones and Naomy King whom he began building fame as the legendary outlaw Rocket "Rookie" Hood. In 2050. Later, he goes to newfound outlaw name, Red Masque after unlocking his true potential like his father. Description At 33 years of age, Scott sports dark red spiky-necklengh banged hair with brown spots and dark blue eyes with turquoise shades on the pupils. He has long ears and a wide nose like his father. Scott wears dark red jacket (or coat during notable cases) with brown belt and brown shoulder on left side. Under the jacket, Scott wears a short-sleeved grey shirt. He also wears one brown glove, worth a pair of black pants with a leather belt of the same color and a pair of brown jet boots can ability to fly. Scott even he wears earphone on his left ear which turned his head into a helmet. At police force, Scott wore his father’s uniform with gold badge on his chest. As a child, Scott wears dark blue with rock n’ roll shirt (previously light blue shirt), red shorts and brown shoes. At age of 14, Scott, sports a button-up summer green police coat which consists of black buttons, two chest pockets, gold police badge on right side and two police badges with logos of the GBP department on each side. He is also wearing a light blue full sleeved shirt GPD shirt with blue-gray. She wears an army green track bottom with a mid-gray belt. He also wears a pair of black pants with a leather belt of the same color and pair of brown clover loafer shoes and socks. When he was born, Scott has dark red straighten hair with brown spots and wears light blue. Personality Scott is a strongly, charming person, always ready to help and protect, he likes to study like his father but he always wanted to be bounty hunter Rocket Hood. He like to shoot, he also like to read manga, his favorite food is fruits and vegetables, he also like to be too sexy, he can good with guns, he's the smartest, his favorite color is light blue, he like to do draw a swords and guns, he love rain and winter because it is too could and have too much snow, he a nice, tough, boy who is fun to hang out with someone else. Scott has a drug problem in a moderate way. He can go days without drinking and eating but if he's invited at a party or invited to go out for a drink and eat after work someone has to keep an eye on him or he might get drunk. Scott also have problem allergics to peanuts. He doesn't do adult internet, he can't stand the matures. He sometimes hate his father that makes him embarrassed. Scott was very strongly when he was a little boy, he was a good student and loved school, when he was in high school, he wanted to do teen stuff Only a month later, Scott went to college, he became friend with the leader of the football team squad. He wanted to find love and to join the football team squad leader and he was able to date Katie bell, the niece of Constance bell. He then started to study, he entered the police academy to learn to be a detective. His father didn't want Scott to work for him because he was afraid for him life but he had no choice to let her in the police department. He worked with several police officers. As infant baby, Scott is breastfeeding from his mother. He also obsession with sweets, vomiting his father and pulling his tie. Scott want to swim in the ocean sea when he was an infant he eat seaweed for diet. His middle was named after the uncle of his father, he is revealed that Naomy is pregnant with himself. As toddler, Scott is afraid of demons when Jones tell him a story about the creepy devils. He has a freckles at the age of 9, Scott always love fruits and vegetables, his favorite song is lullaby called butterfly kisses, and his family. He is also known to love all animals including the baby pandas that he cannot harm and eat them but unless he unless his animal loving by eating and killing them if someone were in danger. As adult, Scott investigate crime scene and he also learned to be as a cop. He also flirted with other girls until he fall for his best friend Katie Bell, he married Katie and he had a daughter Mary Lou. Weapon and Equipment Scott's Primary Weapons Sonic Blast Pistols (Element Guns): Scott carries dual direct multiple energy weapons in the formases of handguns. They each have one triggers for the index and middle finger for the bottom barrel respectively, with the top barrel shooting blasts and the top barrel shooting fiery bolts. While the fire-like blast on the top barrel is lethal, killing its live targets on impact and even sends the target flying backwards with great force, the bottom barrel produces streaks of non lethal electricity to electrocute its targets and incapacitate them. He has used his two blasters as melee weapons in the past to strike and knock out his foes with a strike to the head. He was even shown striking enemies with the barrels while shooting the lethal setting, which allowed him to hit harder and harm stronger opponents. Even he shoot with some elements such as ice, wind and earth. Even it can absorb any elements to adding in the weapon. Plasma Grenade: One of Scott's gadget and weapons is a metal like ball similar to magic 8 ball that much like a glowstick, lit up when shook. It was dangerous when wshattered, as it could ensnare and disintegrate living creatures in a cloud of its released plasma, though it quickly diminishes. Explosives Smoke Bombs: Scott carries a whole belt of explosive devices, but mainly uses twwwzshem to escape from desperate situations to save others. All were used during his escape and only to allow him to disappeared. Helmet: Scott wears a helmet that shows threats on HUD and has internal comm systems. The helmet allows him to breathe in the vacuum of space and sea. When he prewsses the button of earphone on the side of his head, a light blue energy wraps around his face and the back of his head, and becomes the helmet. Red Mask: Due to be replaced by Scott when he was born, if he wears it before turned into Red Masque. In process, he ability a pyrokinesis and gain a snake form. Jet Attachments/Flight via jet boots: Scott has jets that he attaches to his boots to make jet boots, while he activates them with buttons on his leg. The jet attachments can rotate in any direction and can be used to propel him through the air at s speed, though they do not allow for sustained flight and only allow him to jump and briefly float for several feet. They can also be used in as weapons by attaching one of them on a hostile and activated them, which sent the target flying backwards. Grappling hook: A cable secretly hidden on Rocket-Hood's belt buckle. It can only save him by pressing the button that can flies at the edge of objects, pulling him up safely. Starship Rocket: Scott own a first ride is also a rideable weapon. It can shot some blasts, which are used for destroying multiple enemies. It also used to be a RV camper to stay during the traveling alongside a shelters that enough for passengers. Motorcycle: Scott's own second ride which is also a rideable weapon came from his starship. The wheels can sprout spikes, which are used for destroying multiple enemies. It can flying around the any places and whatever it morphed for space and underwater. Katana: A mystical katana forged by first Red Masque. This was Jones's only primary weapon until Scott own it, which forced him to resort to using his own instead. Scott's Traveling Memorabilia Much of his personal items traveled with him when he was traveling every places. His ship now houses this memorabilia with the songs from his iPod being able to be played on the ships sound system, with what appeared to be a stereo being added to the ship. Sony iPod Headset: Scott always used to dance in response while fighting his foes everytime when he received it from Christmas as a baby, along with computer containing several songs from Internet. Laptop: Scott always watching Netflix when he got bored. He also download the movies or songs from Internet whatever he wants, containing any movies to videos as well as a songs into his iPod. Holographic Map Watch: Part of his arsenal and tools is a holographic device watch able to project and Holographic Map Watch on the any planets, places, dimensions and countries of the size of a foot ball field and projects what was there before, even people moving around. Scott scanned the any area of places and could identify the creatures and people living their before. It could also highlight a certain area red to show Scott where it detects a certain object. Tattletail: a virtual pet like creatures with any color fur. Scott used it as a memento from Earth, when he was younger he brought his Tattletail for his birthday. As he grow up, Tattletail was left, but Scott took care for once again. Dream Machine: The smallest object that Scott can able to overcome his worst fears and nightmares in the conscious world including the person. If the machine got functioned, the victims get overwhelmed by their own fears if the machine can be fixed so fears will go away. Gallery Screenshots Category:Criminal Case Fanfic characters Category:Wattpad Characters Category:Criminal Case Ocs and npcs